SapphireYukiSama's The Camping Episode Parody
by SapphireYuki-Sama
Summary: What happens When Duchess has to deal with Carly and her friends when they drag her camping? Parody of Spongebob Squarepant's "The Camping Episode" Dedicated to Cmara, Erinbubble92, and Alyssalioness


Hope you like it! Dedicated to the following: Cmara, Erinbubble92, and Alyssalioness! I own nothing but Yuki and the story. Enjoy!

------

SapphireYuki-Sama Presents:

The Camping Episode Parody

------

A woman with a white night gown leaves her bathroom and sat down on her bed. She was a imaginary friend from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. She is called Duchess, a very mean imaginary friend.

"Ah! Finally the Weekend is here!" She said as she puts down a cup of warm tea next to her bed "And this isn't just any old weekend. It's the weekend Carly and her friends go camping!"

Se walks over to her calendar and points to a certain date on the calendar. It had a small drawn picture of a girl with long black hair, black bunny ears, white shirt, brown belt, and a blue miniskirt, She was Yuki Bunny. Then there were three others. A girl with short-strawberry blonde hair, glasses, a pink hoodie with a bubble in the middle, brown belt, a blue skirt, and pink leggings, She is Erin Dennis. The other had brown hair, glasses, a red shirt under a purple vest, red pants and blue jeans, She Is Carly Foster. The fourth and last person was a girl with blonde hair, a purple ribbon on her hair, a purple vest on top of a blue shirt and purple shorts, She is Alyssa Kyle. The four of them were drawn near a campfire with tress around.

"Wouldn't it be great if they got lost in the woods and never came back?" She laughed as she started to imagine something.

Imagination:

**Yuki, Erin, Alyssa, and Carly were walking through the woods. Carly had a hold of the map and was in front, while the three other girls were closely behind.**

"**Carly, where are we?" Alyssa asked**

"**I don't know." Carly replied.**

"**This place sure is scary." Erin said, frightened**

"**Girls, I'm scared" Yuki said, shaking**

End of Imagination

"Oh! That would be great!" She said as she wiped a tear of joy from her eyes. She quickly got on her bed, and opened her book, which was on top of her bed.

"You've waited a long time for this! Soft bed, Warm tea, A Good book" She said happily and put her book down "And two whole days with no"

Then She imitated a face of Carly and laughed "Bahahahaha! Bahahahaha"

She then continued to read her book, smiling to herself. After a few second, she herd a familiar laugh. Followed by three more laughs. Causing her smile to turn upside down.

"What the… Don't tell me…" She said, a bit of disbelief in her voice.

------

Just inside a tent, Yuki, Erin, Alyssa, and Carly laughed as they were all reading a book. Then their laughter was interrupted when They saw Duchess's head inside their tents.

"Carly! Aren't you and your friends suppose to be camping?" She asked, then the girls jumped over to her

"We are camping Duchess!" Carly replied

"Carly, it isn't camping when you're ten feet from Foster's" Duchess said. Then the camera shows us that it was in fact the truth. Just ten feet away was Fosters.

"But Duchess, It really doesn't matter where you are, just as long as you're outdoors" Yuki said

"While all those soft city folks are in safe bed and reading books." Erin said, and Duchess's mouth fell wide open.

"We're out here, facing whatever Mother Nature throws at us!" Alyssa said, holding up a fist.

"Wanna join us?" The four asked in unison

"No." She said

"Okay then." Yuki said

"Have fun inside" Carly said, and then Duchess left. Then when she was gone, Erin takes out a book, while Alyssa takes out a flashlight, and then the four of them laughed as they read the book. Then a few seconds later, her head enters the tent, Erin and Alyssa hide the book and Flashlight.

"What do you mean have fun inside?" Duchess asked, suspicious.

"Just have fun inside… See ya tomorrow." Carly repeated herself.

"Oh…Bye" After that, She left. Alyssa and Erin took out the flashlight and book. The four friends started to laugh again as they read the book. Duchess's head then entered the tent once again.

"Why you little sneaks! I know what you're doing" She snarled

"What?" Alyssa asked

"Don't you think I can't see what you're doing" She said again

"What?" Erin asked

"You're saying that I can't take it!" She shouted

"But all Carly said was-" Yuki began, but was cut off.

"You're saying I'm soft! You girls think your little _'have fun inside'_ Challenge is gonna make me camping with you four." She said. Alyssa and Erin exchanged questioned look while Yuki and Carly were confused.

"Well, That is NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! There is no way I'm going to come out here camping with you four losers! So, get use to it!" She shouted and left.

"Okay.." Yuki said

"Have fun inside!" The four of them said in unison. Then Duchess's head popped in the girl's tent.

"THAT'S IT! I'M IN!" She shouted and then left the tent "I'll show you camping!"

She ran to Foster's slamming the door close behind her. The girls watched as she left.

"Oh My! Duchess is going to camp with us!" Yuki said

"This ought to be fun!" Alyssa said, and the four of them stepped out of their tent, laughing and giggling.

"Now you'll see how a real-" Duchess said as she got out of Foster's, carrying camping stuff. She then fell flat in her face.

"Outdoorsman does it." She said as she got out from underneath the camp equipment. She then gets out something from her bag and shows it to the girls.

"My remote control self-assembling tent" She smirks "Watch and learn"

Yuki takes out binoculars, Carly takes out a notepad and pencil, Erin and Alyssa watch closely. Duchess then tosses her item in the air and takes out a remote. She presses a button, and the item just went haywire and landed dismantled and flat next to her.

"That was great Duchess" Erin said

"But how do you get inside?" Alyssa asked

"Yeah?" Yuki said

"It's all crunchy looking." Carly said

"It isn't put up yet you idiots!" Duchess said. She grits her teeth angrily as she tries to set up her tent. Then she went wide eyed, when she accidentally ripped her tent.

"Customization!" Yuki said

"Genius!" Carly said as she writes down on her notebook. Duchess is now whacking her tent with a stick while jumping up and down frantically like a frantic.

"She's tenderizing the tent!" Erin shouted

"Of course!" Carly exclaimed as she writes on her notepad again. Duchess is now tangled by her tent and ropes. She struggles to get herself free.

"WRITE THAT DOWN! WRITE THAT DOWN!" Yuki, Erin, and Alyssa shouted

"Gee!" Carly said as she frantically writes in her notepad. It is revealed that she was just actually playing tic-tac-toe with herself, rather than noting down what was happening between Duchess and her tent.

Duchess then kicks her tent angrily, and then her tent was surprisingly up! Duchess was wide eyed, but then smiles and says "Ta-Da!"

Then all of a sudden, her tent crashes down again. Duchess saw this and laughed nervously at the four girls as she rolls her tent away. She then comes back with a quilt.

"But what could compare than just lying down under the stars." She said as she gently placed the quilt on the floor. She then turns around and smiles at the girls, who clap and cheer.

"Well, I worked up an appetite" Duchess said as she walks over to the campfire "I suppose you girls are gonna stew up some twigs and rocks, right?"

Carly laughed "No! We got something better!"

"Marshmallows!" Yuki said as she got out a bag of marshmallows.

She and Carly take a marshmallow and eat it, after they are done, they smile.

"That's good!" Yuki said, The marshmallow's goop was all over the inside of her mouth.

"Just like the Astronauts eat!" Carly said, as some marshmallow goop was still all over the inside of her mouth.

"Tssskkk! Erin to Carly! Erin to Carly, Do you read me? Over!" Erin said as she had a glass bowl over her head.

"Tssskkk! Carly to Erin, I read you, Over!" Carly said, as she, Alyssa, and Yuki all had glass bowls over their heads.

"Tssskkk! Alyssa to Yuki, I want one, Over!" Alyssa said, joining in the act

"Tssskkk! Yuki to Alyssa, Me too!" Yuki replied.

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!" As the girls were doing this, this got Duchess really annoyed.

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk! Yuki to Erin, Help yourself, over." Yuki said as she held out the marshmallow bag

"Tssskkk! Carly to Alyssa, you too, Over!" Carly said

"Yummy!" Both said as each got one marshmallow. Then, they put the marshmallow in their mouths, breaking their glass bowls in the process.

"Alyssa to Carly!" Alyssa said

"Erin to Yuki" Erin said

"Their deliciousness has landed!" Both said in unison, marshmallow goop all over the inside of their mouths.

"Well, you four Astronauts can eat marshmallows, I'm going to eat a can of Swedish Meat balls." Dushess said as she held out a can "Just as soon as I get my can opener"

She was about to walk away, but stopped dead in her tracks when Erin spoke up.

"But Duchess, didn't you take your can opener when you hiked out here?" She, Alyssa, Carly, and Yuki each held a stick with a pierced marshmallow on it.

"Why bother? We're ten feet from Foster's" Duchess said

"But, this is the wilderness!" Alyssa said sadly and then frowns "It just doesn't seem to fit the camping spirit!"

"Pretty Weenie" Yuki said, and Carly nodded.

"Alright! Alright! Give me a marshmallow" Duchess said as she took the bag from Yuki. She sat down near the campfire and pierced her marshmallow on her stick. She then holds it over the campfire. Carly places her's over the campfire, but then, all of a sudden, her marshmallow was on fire!

"HOT! HOT!" She screamed and blew on her burning marshmallow. She then saw her marshmallow was gone and wondered where it went off to. The camera moves to see that the residue was all over Duchess's face. She just angrily wipes away the goop and continues roasting her marshmallow. Carly then pierces a marshmallow on her stick, and places it over the campfire.

The results happened again, and Carly screamed "HOT! HOT!"

She blows on her marshmallow, and it splashed all over Duchess's face. Duchess just wipes the residue off her face and continues roasting her marshmallow. She was glaring at her, but then herd her scream again and her eyes went wide eyed.

"Hot HOT!" Carly screamed and blew on her fired Marshmallow, send it flying towards Duchess. She was able to duck in time, and laughed after she dodged the marshmallow.

Strangely enough, The marshmallow came back and splashed all over the back of Duchess's head. She just frowns and says "Okay, besides throwing molted foods at me, what else do you do for fun?"

"Well, after a long day of camping, it's nice to unwind with a nice, relaxing campfire song" Erin said as she got out a guitar, and then she starts playing a tune.

"Me and Erin call this one, The Campfire Song Song" Alyssa said as she began to sing

Alyssa: **Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song**

**Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**

As she sung, Carly and Yuki move side to side, to the song's rhythm. They notice that Duchess wasn't moving along, and both place a hand on her head, and moved her side to side to the rhythm, this earned them a glare from Duchess.

Erin: **And if you don't think that we can sing it faster**

**Then you're wrong**

Carly: **But it will help you if you just sing along**

Duchess's eyes went wide when Yuki and in her ear

Yuki: **Bom Bom Bommmm**

Alyssa and Erin began singing Faster

Erin: **C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**

Alyssa: **C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**

Carly and Yuki struggle to keep up with Erin and Alyssa, Duchess just sat there, not caring about the song at all!

Erin:** And if you don't think that we can sing it faster**

**Then you're wrong**

Alyssa: **But it will help you if you just sing along.**

**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**

**Yuki! Carly!**

Yuki: **Song!**

Carly: **C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G!**

Erin: **Duchess!**

Duchess just kept quiet

Carly: **Good!**

Now, Alyssa and Erin were singing their song upstage. Erin was on the guitar, Alyssa was just singing on a mic, Yuki was on a base, and Carly did the drums.

Alyssa: **It will help!**

Erin:** It will help!**

Carly: **If you just sing along!!!**

Alyssa, Erin, and Yuki jump off the stage, like rock stars. They starts smashing their instruments on the floor frantically. Then Carly comes and smashes the drums on the girls, and the three popped out of the drums.

Yuki: **OH YEAH!!!**

The girls let out a sigh and sat down next to the campfire, where Duchess was, her eyes wide open.

"Now, wasn't that relaxing?" Yuki smiled

"No!" Duchess yelled, and then took out her Clarinet "This is relaxing!"

She then started playing her clarinet, really badly! (A/N: MY EARS! MY EARS!!!)

"OH NO!!" Erin shouted, Yuki took a marshmallow from the marshmallow bag, and aimed it at Duchess with a small catapult.

"We'll save you Duchess!" Alyssa shouted, and Yuki fired. The marshmallow went inside Duchess's Clarinet, and then into her throat. Instead of a yelp from Duchess, they herd a very high note, and then She fell backwards, her eyes wide open.

"Duchess, are you alright?!" Carly said as she ran over to Duchess, throwing away her clarinet in the process.

"That's it, Chew, Chew.." Carly said as Duchess starts chewing on the marshmallow with the help of Carly, then Duchess swallows the marshmallow, and you can see the shape of the marshmallow going down her throat, she then gasps.

"There? Better?" Carly asked

"BETTER?!" Duchess yelled angrily "I was doing fine until Yuki launched that stupid junk food into my Windpipe!"

"I'm sorry Duchess, But I had to!" Yuki apologized

"It's too dangerous to play the clarinet out here in the wilderness!" Erin said

"It might attract.." Alyssa then looks around and gives Carly the thumbs up, Carly then whispers in Duchess's ear.

"An Ursaring" She said

(A/N: I'm borrowing this pokemon to take the role as the 'Sea Bear')

"A Ursaring?" Duchess said in fear "You mean the ones that…" She then yelled angrily "DON'T EXSIST!"

"What are you saying?" Erin asked, shocked to hear her say this, while Alyssa's and Yuki's mouth fell wide open.

"There's no such thing! They're just a myth!" Duchess yelled as she got up.

"Oh no Duchess, The Ursaring are all too real. It says so in the Toon City Inquirer!" Yuki said as she held up a newspaper.

"I married a Ursaring?!" Duchess read the front page

"Yeah! And Fake Science Monthly!" Alyssa said as she held up a newspaper too.

"Ursarings and Fairy Tales are real?!" Duchess read angrily "That's the stupidest thing I've ever herd!"

Erin and Yuki had worried looks, while Carly and Alyssa glared at her

"It may be stupid." Alyssa said

"But it's also Dumb!" Carly said, not realizing she had just said something smart and stupid at the same time.

"Carly and Alyssa are right Duchess! Ursarings are no laughing matter! Like once, I met this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy.." Yuki said, and got Duchess really annoyed.

"Who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy's cousin…"

Duchess has had enough of her ranting and just shouted "You're right! I should be more careful! In fact, why don't you girls tell me what I shouldn't do if I want to keep a Ursaring away!"

"Okay, that's easy. First, don't play the clarinet." Erin said

"Okay, then what?" Duchess asked

"Never wave your flashlight back and forth really fast" Carly said

"Flashlights are their natural pray" Alyssa said

"You're kidding?!" Duchess said

"Don't stomp around, They take that as a challenge" Yuki said

"Yeah!" Carly said

"Go on!" Duchess said as she took out a notepad and pencil, she then started writing down everything she herd.

"Don't ever eat Cheese!" Alyssa said, as Erin and Yuki looked scared.

"Sliced or cube?" Duchess asked. The four girls started to whisper among each other, deciding what to tell her.

"Cubed, Sliced, it's fine" Alyssa replied

"Okay! Yeah, Yeah, AND?!" duchess said as she asked for more information.

"Never wear a sombrero." Erin said

"In a goofy fashion!" Yuki finished her sentence.

"Or clown shoes…" Alyssa said

"Or a hoop skirt…" Carly said

"And never.." Yuki said

"Ever!" Carly said

"Ever!!!" Alyssa said

"EEEK!!!!" Erin said

"SCREECH LIKE A CHIMPANZEE!!" The four of them yelled

"Wow, It's amazing how many things can set a Ursaring off!" Duchess said

"They're horrible!!" The girls said as they hugged each other and shook in fear, Duchess gulped before speaking.

"And, suddenly I have the sense we're all in danger…" Duchess said, worriedly.

"Why?" Erin asked

"I don't know…" She said, she ran to Foster's and then came back wearing a sombrero, a pink hoopskirt, and clown shoes. She was holding a flashlight and a plate of cubed cheese.

"JUST A FEELING!"

"No…" Alyssa said as she and the girls were wide eyed!

"YES…" Duchess smiled evilly.

"No!!!" Carly said, Duchess started screeching like a chimpanzee.

"DUCHESS, PLEASE DON'T!" The girls shouted, tears in their eyes. Duchess ignored them and stomped around, waving the flashlight back and forth, and also screeching like a chimpanzee.

"What are we going to do girls?" Erin asked, scared..

"A Ursaring is sure to come and eat us!" Alyssa said, Yuki thought and then got an idea.

"I got!" She said, and held out a stick "I'll draw us an Anti-Ursaring circle in the ground"

She then drew a circle around the girls in the dirt and threw the stick away. Carly smiled at her!

"Good thinking! All the experts say it's the only defense against a Ursaring attack" She then sat down and held out a Fake Science monthly newspaper and showed the girls. She then threw it away and the girls sat down, hugging each other, scared out of their lives. Duchess walks over to them, laughing evilly.

"You girls are so gullible!" She said "See, I did everything that attracts a Ursaring, and nothing happened. If Ursarings really exist, why didn't one show up?"

"Maybe because you're not wearing your sombrero in a goofy fashion." Yuki said, pointing to her sombrero.

"Oh, How silly of me!" She said, a smile on her face "You mean like this?!"

She slanted her sombrero in one side and started laughing. Then, out of nowhere, a paw fixes the mistake and puts her hat upside down and placed it on her head.

She was laughing so hard, that she didn't notice a bear-like pokemon right there, just a few feet away from her.

"No, like that.." Yuki said. The Ursaring started to growl, catching Duchess's attention. Duchess screams, and the Pokemon roared at her. The four Authoress girls just watched in horror. Duchess screamed and then ran for her life, Ursaring then roars and follows her off screen.

We then hear noises that imply she was getting beat up. The Ursaring walks away, passing by the girls.

"Duchess, are you okay?" Carly shouted to her. We then see a scratched and beaten Duchess.

"No…" She replied

"Quick! Jump back our Anti-Ursaring circle before he comes back!" Erin said as they carried their dirt circle near Duchess. Making sure that they were inside.

"Yeah! Ursarings attack more than once!" Alyssa said.

"Are you crazy! A dirt circle won't stop that thing! I'm running for my life!" She screamed and ran off camera.

"NO!!!!" The Authoress girls shouted in unison. The Ursaring passes by them, running towards Duchess. Off camera, we hear her screams and the pokemon's attacks. The girls just sat down, closed their eyes, and hugged each other.

"Don't Run! Ursarings hate that!" Carly shouted

"Thanks for the tip.." Duchess replied, she had so many cuts and burses. She managed to get up and started limping away "I guess I'll just stagger away."

"NO!!! The girls shouted, the Ursaring then ran to Duchess off screen and she got another beating. The Ursaring then walked by the girls, as if they weren't there.

"They hate limping more than running!" Yuki shouted

"Well then, I guess I have to-" She was cut off as the Ursaring returned and started beating her up off screen. The Pokemon then walked by the Authoress girls.

"I should have warned you about crawling!" Carly shouted. Just then, The pokemon returned and started to attack Duchess off screen. The pokemon then passes by them again, not paying any attention to the girls.

"What'd I do that time?!" Duchess asked

"I don't know!" Erin shouted

"I guess he just doesn't like you!" Alyssa shouted

"Pretend do be someone else!" Yuki said, stupidly.

"Here! Draw a circle!" Carly threw her a stick.

"…Okay…" Duchess said, then the pokemon comes back and starts to beat up the Imaginary friend off screen.

"That was an oval!" Erin shouted

"It has to be a circle!" Alyssa shouted.

"Move over!!" Duchess yelled and then jumped inside the girl's circle. The pokemon approached them and growled at Duchess, who was beaten up. But then he looks down and notices he was inside Yuki's drawn dirt circle. He growled, and then pointed at Duchess, as if giving her a warning. He then walks away.

"Hey! It worked! You girls saved my life!" Duchess smiled, then all of them start cheering.

"Yeah. I'm glad it was just a Ursaring." Alyssa said

"This Circle would never hold back a Nidoking" Erin said

"What attracts them?" Duchess asked, her smile gone.

"The sound of a Ursaring attack." Carly replied, and then a Nidoking was seen near them, glaring at Duchess. He was huffing really loudly.

"Good thing we're wearing our Anti-Nidoking Undergarments, right Duchess?" Yuki asked.

"Huh?!" Duchess gasped, knowing what was coming up next.

**THE END**

------

Yuki: Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! I worked hard on this! Thank you for taking the time for reading my story! See ya later!


End file.
